


Princess' Cover Story

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, not underage tho don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Here it is. I'm going to tell the whole Wizarding world. You didn't always look that haggard, Van.





	Princess' Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

_"Left my world, left me alone_

_Locked inside, head becomes my home_

_Inside a hole, buried like a bone_

_I'm sure you had your reasons"_

— _Mudvayne, "A Cinderella Story"_

* * *

Here it is: my

**T.E.L.L-A.L.L**

"Girl hated Mummy,

but she loved Daddy,

who one day brought her to the

store.

But it came to light—

for she was **very** b*r*i*g*h*t—

that it was _anything_ but a

B O R E."

Tch.

**Poetic** , isn't it?

I think it's sickeningly **s_w_e_e_t** , too

BUT

(here's how the _true_ story panned out)…

Sure, I _was_ a little girl once

However, even the youngest ones

can appreciate…

_youth_ in all its glory

**I** , myself, was drawn in by the

c_r-a_f-t_s-m_a-n_s-h_i-p

(& just—by chance—you, the then

apprentice)

The wands were all

"sparkly" _pretty_ amazing **magical**

I was a little overwhelmed

(& only six then, but infatuation must start

**s…o…m…e…** w…h…e…r…e)

You came along

&& gave me a sincere (&…dare I say… _cute_ ) smile

I probably melted like a ruddy fool

But…

You didn't notice

That, I will always remember

* * *

Sure, I couldn't get a wand

( **then** )

But you were helpful **patient** k~i~n~d

& you c_h_a_r_m_e_d that young girl

off her feet

To this day,

I…don't think _anyone's_ ever

had the same

**e—f—f—e—c—t**

But the years went on

& I wishedprayed **dreamed**

of the day when you'd look at me

—see through me—

&& help me make the biggest choice of a witch's life

(and I hoped for your fingers to dance gingerly on my wand arm, too)

All too soon,

it was my **11** **th** birthday

&& I…

had only one present that I wanted

I. GOT. IT.

You smiled **&** laughed **&** patted my head & said

you envied my confidence in myself

And I wouldn't understand until

_**so** _ much

L.A.T.E.R.

* * *

You thought I wouldn't notice

(you silly, once-handsome idiot)

but I **felt** your eyes

on me

First was the urge to…look out for me

Protect me

which made sense

I visited so often, you must've thought me a

sibling

but your grandfather (Ollivander the third, for whom you were named the fourth as you father wanted **nothing** to do with the family business)

wanted you focused on your trade

I don't blame him

You were even b:e:t:t:e:r than him at your work

I don't blame _YOU_ , either

You were g then

& hormones still rage well into early (& late)

adulthood

I just didn't expect my Van to

blow up

* * *

I was finishing school

All eyes were on me

(some for _other_ reason…)

I was smart

**beautiful**

& a pureblood

Honestly, I was the

BEST catch around

So Lucius began courting me

Reluctance—

I felt it

Annoyance—

he caused it, all right

_Confusion_ —

that one belonged to

you

& welled up in **me**

I didn't

c **h** a **t**

about those frivolous matters

But I _wondered_ :

what did **y–o–u** think

of all of it?

* * *

At 19,

I finally had a slip of

_**contentment** _

Yes, my father had negotiated my hand for that damned Abraxas' son

But I didn't **w;a;n;t** that

&& you ( _finally_ ) voiced my

concerns

"The Black family is still somewhat _respectable_ "

"The Malfoys are underhanded, sneaky **creeps** "

"He'll

**R U I N**

You"

You said these things

with a near

_ manic _

look in your eye

My mouth hung open,

for you'd never been so

**out** spoken

&& you seized that _golden_ chance to literally steal my

BREATH

So what if you were almost twice my age then?

What does age matter in a society where the people can almost live

F **o** R **e** V **e** R?

* * *

Wow

Just wow

I still can't believe I managed to keep you for as long as I did

I **won't** ever regret going behind Lucius' back

You often said you were so happy with my love

&& that my strong sense of self

rubbed off on you

With me by your side, you

_**s*h*i*n*e*d** _

But nothing lasts forever

* * *

Merlin, I was the love-blind twit

Here's a funny note:

Do you remember my nickname?

"Narc"

(ugh, because "Cissy" came from _that_ **bastard** )

I recall

my snide remark

"Short for what, 'narcotics'?"

*insert laugh here*

& with a soft gaze my way,

you kissed me

(tenderly, as always)

&& told me yes, that

I was your

_ **DRUG** _

&& I smiled against innumerable kisses

not realizing

that your Narcotic

was

_wearing_

_ you _

_**down** _

* * *

Damn it all, you

CRUSHED

BROKE

TORE

**S-H_A=T(T#E!R)E;D**

me

Screw you

You left without any notice

I _had no chance_

I had to **stewstewstew** over WHY you'd leave

The best I figured (which I'm sure is right)

was that—while I complemented you—

I, too, cast you into the light when you wanted to be in the shadows

(that's why you "went away to better your work," right?)

&& I didn't see you again

until years later,

much later, when the effect of your

**Narcotic**

had worn off

& you looked like hell & as if decades had passed

I'm sorry, luv— _Van_

I didn't want to be the reason you look as if you were born at the time of your shop's founding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is prolly a crack pairing. All the possibilities—plot bunnies!—are here and awaiting their stories/oneshots/freeverses… And I hope others write for Ollivissa, too! Oh, and cookies to anyone who catches the Rasmus easter egg. ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! X)
> 
> 2017 note: Ahhh, I still am fond of this old FV. :') It was so long, I called it a "freeshot" as the time—the freeverse version of a oneshot, since it was so long. XD But I loooove the story here, with a young Narcissa charmed by the young, handsome Mr. Garrick Ollivander. -w-


End file.
